Mario and wario
by da-geek
Summary: the story of how Wario Shy-guys and more came to be. The latest chapters
1. prolog

=1= the basic idea...  
  
The first recorded mushroom kingdom histroy was in 1807 with the first and last person   
  
to get into the Bermuta Triangle,(Winfried Barlfeld) crashed his ship (the futtr,) into a   
  
island dubed Mushroom island, the main is island for the area called the Stars relm, And   
  
discoverd a the "dellers" as winfried called them had diffrent religeon called the Seven Stars.  
  
there way if life is sacred.  
  
and no known history was found before the crash of winfried ship. but the tecnolagy used by the dellers  
  
was only to a minamal; the yoshi is the only serviving dinosuar form raptor/trooadon desnet  
  
and is used like a horse, there is no beer of any liqor for that matter. is was vary peaceful.  
  
  
  
the star waere gods with the power to grant any wish, but thay were not perfet. thay had try to  
  
keep the out side world out but the crash was not a good thing to the stars, thay had to insure  
  
that pepole can't get in. thay bielt a shied that can not let pepole go in or out. but the dellers did think the oppasite  
  
of what the stars thought. thay thogut that the tecnoagy that thay brougt was a miracle from the  
  
stars themselves.   
  
=2= pre history...  
  
the first meeting of stars was to dissguet the creashion of the Stars Relm,  
  
A small area of islands that was to be inhabited by at least 40,000 residents.  
  
"eldstar," said a star carring a book, "Yes, kevlar?"   
  
said the Eldstar "the idea that we shoud keep the island a secret? Isent that, well,  
  
strange?"asked kevlar "no" replied the eldstar. if the outside ilanders redented us-"  
  
a blue star inturpted, "if the world knows about us makig a new island the hoele  
  
wide world will know!! "that is why we wont make the islands." someone said in a cold   
  
"kamec, you have no say in this!!" eldstar said to a star that was whereing a dark  
  
navy blue and glasses that resembled lisards eyes. "but i do-" kemic was inturupted  
  
by eldstar "your not sapost to be up here!! be gone!! "  
  
Kamec... he was the Star of time. Incharge of the time and space daparment.  
  
also responceable for the demechon, sort of like a online game srver, but  
  
real. life forses find the demenchon and "join" it. and life out there lifes,   
  
die, and become sectators, aka boos, unable to "join" again, becomeing jelous.  
  
thay cuse haveoc to feal part of the sistum. 


	2. Marios moring

The dark halls of the McGill household where littered of paintings of Mario's lineage, plants and bedrooms. Mario was sleeping in his bedroom.   
  
It was filled with more plants, but was an eerie blue due to the moonlight.   
  
Luigi, who did not get any sleep, opened the door from his bedroom to check the mail.   
  
Mario woke up suddenly to the sound of a door salming. "Its still dark out," He mumbled to himself.   
  
Mario glanced at the clock. "Five-o-clock in the morning!" Than he saw Luigi peek over at him still walking to the door.  
  
Mario saw thru thew window as Luigi got a bundle of letters out of the mail box and returned to the living room.  
  
Mario got up to fix himself breakfast, but Luigi beat him to It.  
  
"A letter from Peach!!!" Luigi said as Mario walked in.  
  
"Read it." Said Mario siting down to listen.   
  
Dear Mario  
  
I invite you to the play of mushroom kingdom history. it only shows one time   
  
a day; six-o-clock. i do hope you come, i need to speak to you, I trust you more then i  
  
do wizards.   
  
Good day, Peach  
  
Luigi put down the letters and handed Mario some eggs.  
  
"Well, thank you." he gobbled the eggs "we have to get ready now, or we will miss it.   
  
"ok!" Mario said happily. " I'll go and talk to lusafer"  
  
Mario went through the door, their yellow yoshi lusafer was not happy about the time a day. "This time of day!! I'm half asleep!  
  
I'm bound to run into something!" Lusafer complained   
  
"That's why I'm guiding you today." Mario said.  
  
"Fine" lusafer said, giving up that argument. Luigi came out the door and got in the yoshi drawn cart. "ready now?"   
  
"yes." Luigi said   
  
"Me too" said Mario in a happy way. "Get on." Mario mounted Lusafer.  
  
They traveled through the windy roads of the mushroom kingdom. When they got to the gates of the palace theater a normal looking   
  
toad was guarding the gates, and looked vary sleepy. The toad asked for there I.D.   
  
"I.D. please." he asked coldly   
  
"We don't have any!"  
  
Said Mario with a worried face,"But peach wanted us to come!"   
  
"Don't care, take off" The toad said in the same cold voice.   
  
"Wait!" Said a squeaky lady voice. Mario looked up. "Princess peach!" The guard yelled and everyone bowed down. tipping   
  
his hat. She was on her blue  
  
yoshi, Plum "that's Mario!" she said. The guard  
  
looked up at Mario "oh, dear me!! so sorry!! Its 5:45 in the morning you cant  
  
see well!! you my pass!!" He opened the gate and they want through. "you really need an I.D!" she said wile riding along   
  
with Mario. "I'll get one," "There is the parking lot.  
  
Leave your yoshi here, and meet me in the balcony." Mario left Lusafer, tied up to the pole. Luigi got out as well and started fallow Mario  
  
as peach continued. "The reason i sent you to the play, we can talk in private, there  
  
are mikes and cams at every corner at home. My parents think I'm crazy." Mario, luigi and peach found there seats.   
  
Once peach Mario and luigi got seated the play seemed to automatically   
  
start. A toad walked from behind the drapes. "Good evening..." He interrupted himself.  
  
Good Morning," the toad cuckold "Gentlemen and Genteltoads and Ladys."  
  
Welcome to the first settlements to the present day mushroom kingdom. All by 9:00!  
  
We also have a wonderful guest today, Princess peach. Enjoy." Ervyone, including Mario claped. Some music started.   
  
Little toads and humans started hoping   
  
around. "Mario!" Peach started whispering. "Mario!" Mario looked over is shoulder to look at peach. "I need to talk! fallow me!" Peach led him into a vacant hallway   
  
With horrible yellow walls "Mario!" Peach was saying "I had a dream that, well... the sky was red, I recognized the hills, but it wasn't the mushroom kingdom, it was different,  
  
the people where all afraid of me, and I was holding my hand out, screaming orders at the civilians! And you! You where at my side you look   
  
different, wearing a yellow shirt and red overalls, you had a zigzagged facial hair!! And your hat, instead of a M it was a W!! you called yourself Wario"  
  
"Wario", Mario thought, "Mario,Wario," "have you seen Merlin about this?" Mario asked. "No" Peach answered. Mario. Peach and Luigi heard a crash form the main theater   
  
room, then gunshots. Two guards ran to peach, escorting her out, Mario herd someone scream "Shy-guys" At this Mario had to react.  
  
"Luigi!" He yelled at Luigi "Bring me that crow-bar!" Luigi thru it at him and Mario thru it at one of the Shy-guys that drop its gun.  
  
Mario grabbed it and shot at more of them. The shy guys where dropped like flys due to Mario's perfect aim, the last one dropped.  
  
"my god!" peach said (who was at Mario side once again, Mario luigi and peach where looking into a round portal, inside was a old  
  
where house, shy guys all over the place, and the shy was red, and it looked like what peach sayed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
please review! tell me how you think it is developing! thank you if you do!  
  
Chapter 2 will be posted soon... Maybe... 


	3. Wario's morning

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
appeared in the theatre. now to the readers, so you dont get confused, this next chapter based on Wario. this will be confusing at first but you will understand more as the story progresses. Enjoy." ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------< The Wickcard household was full of rare paintings. saves full of coins, blue, yellow and red and large statues where plants could be. < Wario was watching the news, it was reporting the city was starting to have more and more sightings of shy guys, a race of beings hell bent on overthrowing the king and queen, King Ingoris the seventh and Queen bleach the third of the Fariean kingdom. "If they don't blow them out of the sky, I WILL!" Wario barked. just then he herd a loud knock on the door. Wario turned his head sharply in that direction. "Who is there?" Wario asked. "Just your friendly Girl Scout cookie people! Said a innocent sounding voice from the other side of the door. "Really?" Mr. Wickcard was slowly walking toward the door, He reached for his golden Barrel shotgun, "Yes, We have new Low carb cookies!" Wario swiftly opened the door and saw, to his amazement, Three innocent Girl scout cookie people Screaming for their lives and running away as fas as thay can. Wario sighed And returned to his silk armchair with platinum borders. Meanwile, Princess bleach was yelling, "We must kill wario, For He as missed a THING!!!" (a thing: whene a group of norse men deside to group together and vote on a disionion.) Wow, I have been slaking off haven't I, Well, if you want to see my fan art, go to ?op=show&artist=MountainDewroo Now I am a Invader zim fan, and I have been working on a Lego Magablock Crossover, "the war of the legos". 


End file.
